1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an art for giving a sound field effect responsive to a reproduction environment.
2. Background Art
Some AV amplifiers have a function of giving a sound field effect based on a specific virtual sound source distribution. The sound field effect mentioned here is the effect of giving a listener presence as if the listener were in a movie theater or a concert hall while he or she is at home, for example, and is realized by giving a reverberant sound, etc (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 2755208). That is, the sound field effect attempts to give the listener a sense as if he or she were in another reproduction environment while he or she is in one reproduction environment.
Such a sound field effect is set with a predetermined ideal reproduction environment as the reference. In reality, however, it is very difficult to make the actual reproduction environment of a listener be the same as the reference reproduction environment. In the reproduction environment of the listener, there is a possibility that the sound field effect may be produced too strong or too weak as compared with presumed sound field effect.